Melissa Gold (Earth-616)
Melissa "Mimi" Joan Gold, also known as Songbird, was a troubled runaway from an alcoholic father and incarcerated mother. In order to survive on the streets, she developed a hard edge to her personality, referring to herself as "Mimi". She eventually found work as a costumed professional wrestler, taking the stage name "Screaming Mimi", and joined the wrestling team known as the Grapplers. She gained her powers when her vocal cords were bionically enhanced by Roxxon technicians and underwent a Power Broker augmentation procedure. Relatives *Mimi Schwartz Gold (mother, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Songbird possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of undergoing the Power Broker augmentation treatment, enhancement to her vocal cords by Roxxon technicians, and voice augmenting implants and harness by the Fixer. Acoustikinesis: After burning out her original vocal sound-based abilities, Songbird was given a set of vocal cord implants and an external harness that allows her to produce a number of effects. She can generate powerful sonic blasts, sonic force-fields, and can even create solid objects from sound including battering rams, pincers, and platforms. Songbird can also generate high-pitched sonic vibrations that are subtle enough to avoid her being consciously detected by others and, thereby, allowing her to influence the actions of others. *''Flight:'' By creating wings out of pure sound energy, Songbird can propel herself through the air at great speeds, most likely supersonic at the speed of sound. Superhuman Strength: After undergoing the treatment, Songbird's musculature, skeletal structure, and connective tissues were drastically strengthened and augmented. As a result, she was granted superhuman strength. At her highest peak of strength and power, Songbird possesses sufficient strength to lift about two tons. Superhuman Speed: The superior energy output and force of her muscles enables Songbird to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Songbird's muscles are more efficient than those of an ordinary human. As a result, they produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of normal humans. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her bloodstream begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Songbird's bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to some forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. Her body is able to withstand great impacts and blunt force traumas. She can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little or no injury to herself. Superhuman Agility: Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Songbird's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Augmented Vocal Cords (formerly): Technicians from the Roxxon Oil Company bionically altered and greatly enhanced Songbird's vocal cords. She could emit a high-pitched scream sufficient to drown out the sound made by a jet engine if a jet were to be within a few feet of her. Emotional and Physiological Manipulation (formerly): Songbird could alter her vocal cords so that every note on the scale that she screamed induced a different effect on those who heard it. An A cord could result in temporary blindness, a B cord resulted in an extreme sense of euphoria, and a high C resulted in people experiencing vivid visual hallucinations. Other effects included a low C causing a person to experience low level anxiety and a shortness of breath, D causing a high level of anxiety and panic attacks, and E causing dizziness and vertigo, an F resulted in nausea and stomach cramping, and a G usually resulted in severe headaches and fatigue. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Songbird has extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, particularly wrestling. Although she burned out her original vocal cord powers, she still has her superhuman physical attributes, making her a much more effective hand-to-hand combatant. Notes *Songbird is Jewish. Category:Individuals Category:Thunderbolts Category:50-State Initiative Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:A.I.M. Category:New Avengers (A.I.M.) Category:Masters of Evil Category:Grapplers Category:Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation Category:Femizons Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Wrestlers Category:Singers Category:Females Category:5'5" Category:145 lbs Category:Green Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Shoshoni, Wyoming Category:Sonokinesis Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Sonic Shields Category:Sonic Constructs Category:Persuasion Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Sonic Scream Category:Blindness Inducement Category:Hallucination Inducement Category:Euphoria Inducement Category:Anxiety Inducement Category:Panic Inducement Category:Vertigo Inducement Category:Nausea Inducement Category:Fatigue Inducement Category:Headache Inducement Category:Wrestling Category:Jewish Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutated by Power Broker